


Wedding dance confession

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 10





	Wedding dance confession

"You okay?" Buffy questions the honey blonde wiccan sitting next to her at the reception table.

Tara turns her gaze from Willow and Amy on the dance floor , the couple wrapped around each other , slowly swaying to the music. "I'm happy for them." She states with a soft smile.

Buffy returns the smile and places her hand over Tara's.   
"Would you like to dance?"

Tara blinks in surprise and then blushes looking down at the small tan hand on her pale hand. "Yes." She looks up searching twinkling hazel. "I would love to."

Buffy beam's pulling the wiccan up and leading the way onto the dance floor. She then face's the shy wiccan, releasing the warm hand , reaching up and looping her arms around the slightly taller woman's neck.

Tara gulps and places her hands on the the tiny slayers waist.  
"Is , is this okay?"

Buffy nods her head slowly while keeping eye contact.   
"Don't be nervous Tara. We're only dancing." She mock whispers.

Tara gives a small chuckle and slowly relaxes. "Sorry , I just didn't w-want to make you uncomfortable."

Buffy shakes her head. "Why , because you're gay?" She then starts laughing. "Tara , I've been flirting with you for almost a month now."

Tara blinks in surprise yet again. "R-Really?" 

Buffy sighs heavily looking down. "I understand if you don't feel the same way Tara."

Tara reaches up , hooking the slayers chin and urging the smaller woman to look up. When scared hazel finally connect with her's she takes a deep breath. "I just thought I was imagining it. Thought it was just...w-wishfull thinking."

Buffy searches the twinkling blue eyes. "Can I kiss you Tara?"

Tara's heart skips a beat. Nodding she slowly moves her lips to meet the slayers. Their lips joining and pressing together.


End file.
